


Home is a Blanket of Stars

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gwen-centric, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Remember when Camp Campbell celebrated Christmas? This takes place that night, offering a nice little moment between David and Gwen.





	Home is a Blanket of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up in a day on my way back from a mini vacation with my fiancé and sister. We found some Camp Camp figurines while shopping, which got me all in the mood. Tis the season y’all! Hope you readers have a good holiday, and remember to comment!

“No.” Gwen stared at the gilded present in David’s hands. It was nothing like the one he’d given her earlier in the day, with its cheerful reindeer paper embossed with little golden ornaments. This was simpler, the delicate snowflake paper topped with a sterling silver bow. “You already gave me my present. I don’t need another. It’s not even really Christmas!!” 

“So? It’s not about what you need. I want to give this to you Gwen,” David smiled, pressing the package into her hands. His fingertips brushed her knuckles, just the smallest whisper of chapped flesh against her own. “It’s special. Just between us.”

Huh. Gwen shoved down the part of her that immediately flustered, eyeing her coworker and—whatever it was David had become to her over the past year. Lover? Boyfriend? He’d never pressed her to put a name to it, for which she was eternally grateful. “I didn’t get you anything else,” Gwen warned. 

“That’s ok. I didn’t expect you to.” 

David’s smile softened, the pure affection in his ocean green eyes warming her down to her toes. It wasn’t fair, that unnatural ability of his to make Gwen feel wanted. Loved. But that was David in a nutshell. Affection came easy to him, expressing it even more so. Compared to Gwen, who found it hard to even smile half the time, he was a walking ray of sunshine. And she was drawn to that light, no matter how hard she tried to resist. So Gwen weakly flashed a grin and focused on opening her gift, feeling David watching her every move. 

“I made it.” That was his only explanation as a mass of blue fabric spilled onto Gwen’s lap, the edges carefully bordered in a softer, pearlier violet. It was luxurious, like velvet against her skin. The snob who’d grown up with well off parents reared her head, pegging the careful knit as...mohair yarn. Pricier, but well worth it for the quality. 

“....Wow David.” Stunned, Gwen unfolded the pile, which she quickly realized was a blanket. David had knit her the entire night sky, complete with glittering stars made of a silvery white yarn. They glowed against their midnight background, so incredibly dark she almost didn’t make out the shadow of trees taking up the entire bottom edge of the knitted mass, done in a green yarn so deep in hue it was almost black. They looked so familiar, those trees. Looking at them, Gwen choked, biting her lower lip to muffle the noise. “It’s incredible.”

“Thank you Gwen. I worked hard on it for you! It’s supposed to be the camp, or its night sky anyway.” David explained, taking the blanket from her and holding it up for inspection. Not that she needed the confirmation. Gwen knew that sky, the seemingly unending forest it blanketed. They’d spent many a night together under those very trees, rare moments of peace and quiet that she always cherished.

“You made me a blanket,” Gwen muttered, touching the impeccable knit. There was no disguising how her cheeks burned pink, or the delighted shiver that rolled down her spine as the mohair grazed her fingertips. And she made no move to hide it from David, who looked all the more overjoyed.

“Well, it’s technically a throw blanket. More for decoration than actual warmth. But I’ve always thought blankets were meant to be used! So I made it as soft and warm as I possibly could.” David hesitated, watching her. Whatever gave him pause, he quickly got over it, that radiant smile returning full force as he leaned over her and wrapped the blanket around Gwen’s frame, tucking in its velvety fold close to her thighs. Good thing she was already sitting, because that simple touch knocked the wind out of her. Like it always did. “I thought..well, rather, I hoped. Seeing as it’s meant for decoration, you might put it on display, when you aren’t using it. A couch is usually traditional.”

Oh. Gwen pretended not to feel the stab of embarrassment that pulsed through her. “That’s sweet David, but uh, you’ve seen my apartment. It’s not exactly decorated.” Which was a nice, PG way of saying it was a total shithole. Gwen’s furniture consisted of a beat up armchair, one sad excuse for a kitchen table that was more coffee stains and chipped paint than anything else, and her pitiful twin bed she’d had since she was barely older than the campers. Nothing she’d want touching the piece of art David had made her. 

“Your apartment is fine Gwen. Maybe a little small,” David admitted. Crouching between her legs, he laid a hand on Gwen’s hip and gently rasped his thumb over her pajama shirt, earning a small shiver. Gwen was sensitive, and he knew it. “Mine is a bit bigger though. Two bedrooms, a full bath. And I have a couch, if you wanted somewhere to show off your present.”

That—there was a lot of implication behind that statement. Gwen leaned back into her chair and gawked at David, the pieces slotting together inside her head. If it was anyone else, she wouldn’t assume what he was implying, but...this was David. And he was looking at her so earnestly, Gwen knew. She knew what David was asking her. “You’re serious. You’re really serious?” Gwen clung to the blanket wrapped around her, trapped between its comfort and David. Handsome, caring David. “That is...wow. Really David?” Gwen swallowed down her panic, dragging in a sharp breath through her nose. “Moving in together is a big deal! Have you thought about this? I mean, really thought about it?”

“I know. I have,” David stressed. “Honestly Gwen, I’ve been thinking about nothing else for a long time.” And didn’t that just make her squirm. “Everytime you came over last summer, it was all I could do not to beg you to stay. Gwen, I want you to live with me. I don’t have a lot, but what I do have I want to share with you.” David clutched her hand tighter, the freckles on his milky skin at full attention beneath the happy blush overtaking his nose and ears. “You don’t have to say yes now, but will you think about it? Please? It would be a big change, but I really think we could make it work.”

Oh god, he wasn’t kidding. Gwen recognized that look. David wasn’t a liar, but this was one of those moments where she could tell that he was being painfully genuine. “You want me to move in with you.” She needed an excuse to say no. Anything to keep what they had ambiguous, and her heart from bursting out of her chest. But...Gwen wanted to say yes. “I don’t have a job. Outside the camp. I wouldn’t be able to help with rent.”

“Gwen, I’ve been handling the rent by myself for a while now. I can take care of it. I wouldn’t expect you to have a job immediately anyway. You’d need time to adjust, acclimate to your new environment!” David beamed up at her. “Besides, maybe a few months of no stress is just what you need. You could use that time to focus on your writing.” 

Her writing. Oh god, David was so sweet. How long had it been since she’d written anything? Gwen laughed, ignoring the threads of hysteria unraveling from its ends. “David, you’re so stupid. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? I’m a mess! Sleeping over’s one thing, but actually living with me? I snore! I leave empty mugs everywhere! And clothes! God, I’m such a slob. You don’t need that in your house David.” The hysteria rose up again like a churning wave, and before she knew it Gwen was burying her face in her hands as tears started pouring down her cheeks. “This is stupid. I’m stupid.”

“Oh Gwen…” David sighed. She felt him pull her into his arms, the blanket draping them both like a shroud as Gwen was left sitting on his lap. “How long have we worked together? I know your habits by now. Nothing you do could push me away.” Gentle fingers pried at her own, until amethyst eyes met tender green. “I can handle some clothes on the floor Gwen. I promise. All I ask is that you consider it.”

Gwen was bawling. Trying to stop ended in utter failure, so she had to settle for frantically wiping her face off and praying no snot got anywhere. Why couldn’t she be one of those pretty criers you always saw on tv? “David, you don't get it. It’s different. We’d be different.”

“I don’t mean to be rude Gwen, but don’t you think that’s a bit silly? We already share a cabin. There’s not much you could do now that would surprise me.” David kissed her soaked cheek, the curve of his mouth warm and inviting. “Gwen, be honest with me. Do you dislike me? All those times we’ve spent time together outside the camp, did you secretly hate them?” 

“........no.” 

“Wonderful! Because I’ve loved every second we’ve ever spent together. Even right now.” He kissed her brow, holding Gwen tighter against his chest. For being a string bean, David radiated heat, and she curled into it subconsciously, feeling more kisses brush the top of her head. “If you’re afraid of what’s to come, that’s ok. I am too. But we can face it together. All I know for certain is that when camp ends, I want you to come live with me. It won’t be home without you.”

Fuck, fuck. How did he do that? David was the only person Gwen had ever known who could make her so stupidly happy that even her crippling self deprecation shut down. “You say the stupidest things sometimes,” Gwen blubbered, burying her face in his neck. Maybe it was the fake Christmas spirit in the air, or the soft mohair at her back lulling Gwen into a pliable state, but her defenses were down, one way or another. Which is exactly why she was able to give one jerky nod, before she could ultimately regret it. Because deep down inside, Gwen understood that saying no to David wasn’t an option. Not when everything he was offering, she wanted. “Ok.”

David stilled, allowing her to feel the pent up excitement crackling under his skin. “Ok?” 

“Yeah. Ok.” Gwen leaned back, cracking a nervous smile. “I’ve seen your couch. The blanket will look pretty good there.” Before he could get too hyped up, she jabbed the redhead in the chest with her finger. “But you better be prepared. I have a lot of books David. A LOT. I’ll expect there to be room for every single one of them.”

Maybe it was Christmas, because David looked like a kid who’d found a whole mound of presents under the tree, and they were all for him. “I’m so glad you mentioned that, because my mother has a lovely pair of antique bookshelves she’s been trying to give me for years, and I have the perfect spot for them! My spare bedroom has excellent lighting. We can get you a comfortable lounge chair, maybe a desk…”

“Woh David, David! Calm down.” Gwen silenced him with a kiss, surprisingly gentle for her. “We can think about all that after the summer’s over. For now, can we just….” she couldn’t think of the right words. As always though, David seemed to understand, and happily returned the kiss, beaming at Gwen as if she were his whole world.

“Sure Gwen. Whatever you want.” 

Mm. “I could get used to hearing that.” Gwen let David pull her close again, nestling herself into the downy cape of stars and midnight blue. More of this didn’t seem so bad. Living with David, making a home with him—oh, it was scary. Terrifying. Gwen didn’t have to be psychic to know there was going to be a lot more panicking and sick feelings before it was all over. And yet, cuddling on David’s lap, the remnants of tears fading fast on her skin, all Gwen wanted to do was savor this moment. Enjoy. Because like David, she loved every second of this. Them, together. It felt...right.


End file.
